


Eggs Are Nothing

by canoftrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Canon Universe, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoftrash/pseuds/canoftrash
Summary: Cas attempts to cook breakfast for Dean.(This was supposed to be pure fluff. It somehow turned into vague porn.)





	Eggs Are Nothing

Dean wakes up cold.

That’s weird.

Usually, the weight of Cas’s arm is pressing against his waist, pulling Dean closer to him. Of course, it’s usually Dean’s ass that’s getting pulled closer, and his ass is usually getting pulled against Cas’s dick. Which leads to their hallway in the bunker being ripe as  _ fuck _ .

Dean is in the mood for a dicking down, and there’s no angel anywhere around to give it to him.

As Dean slowly gains more consciousness, he starts to worry a little, since there’s no shower running and Cas isn’t in the room. He gets up and walks towards the entrance of the bunker. “Cas?”

“Fuck!” Cas’s voice comes from the kitchen. Cas rarely swears like Dean does- his irritation is all in the stares. Dean breaks into a sprint, heart pounding, but when he reaches the kitchen, he skids to a halt.

Cas is staring at the stove, sucking on his finger (and  _ damn _ does that image make Dean feel some things). There’s a pan full of burnt eggs on the stove, and it’s steaming. A plate of ten or so deformed pancakes sit on the counter.

The corner of Dean’s mouth lifts up a little as he realizes what’s going on. “You… cooked breakfast.”

Cas jumps a little and turns to face Dean. “It was an attempt,” Cas says, glaring at the pancakes.

Dean’s half-smile has turned into an all-out grin. “These look great, man. Well, not the eggs, but-”

“Dean Winchester, I have commanded  _ armies _ of  _ thousands of angels _ . Eggs are  _ nothing _ .”

Dean walks over and pecks him on the lips. “Always with the armies.”

Cas huffs, but a smile starts to break out under the irritated expression. Dean takes the eggs off the pan, shuts off the stove, and kisses Cas, pressing him into the counter.

As the kiss gets more intense, Cas rolls them away from the stove so that he’s the one on Dean. A low heat starts to bubble in Dean’s gut and he moans as Cas’s tongue darts in and out of his mouth. Cas groans into the kiss and puts one of his hands down the back of Dean’s sweatpants, keeping the other on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean’s nerve endings feel like they’re on fire as Cas’s fingernails dig into the flesh of his ass and their tongues slide against each other. “Christ, Cas,  _ Jesus fucking _ -”

“Christ!” exclaims a voice that takes Dean a few seconds to recognize as Sam’s. “Not in the  _ kitchen _ !”

Dean slides out from under Cas and smacks the angel’s ass as he asks, “Why couldn’t you have stayed on your stupid run longer?”

“I wanted more breakfast.” Sam winces. “Not any more.”

“C’mon, Cas cooked. Sorta.” Now  _ that’ll _ get Cas riled up.

“Dean, I advise you to remember who in this kitchen gives you sex,” Cas growls.

Sam gags. “I’m going to my room. And if y’all are going to continue that,  _ please _ don’t do it in the kitchen.”

Dean salutes at Sam’s retreating back. Joke’s on him- once they finish the pancakes, Cas bangs Dean on the counter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was good! feel free to comment/critique and like!  
> my tumblr is @supernaturalsbestcouple


End file.
